


To remember

by Cardgamesonmotorcycles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has his own way of remembering his fallen comrades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To remember

“They look like they hurt.”  
Levi’s eyes snapped up, not aware someone else was in the room, even less aware that they were standing over him, staring at his arm with barely concealed sadness.  
“Yeah.” He simply responded.  
“Why?” Eren asked, simple as always.  
Levi paused here, not sure how to respond. “To remember.”  
Eren exhaled loudly, breath shaky in his chest as he moved to gently cup Levi’s arm.  
A line of neat red cuts ran up his forearm, blood still trickling down and onto the table. They were uniform in both depth and length, a reminder of the owner’s need for cleanliness and order. Eren’s grip on his arm grew tighter as he realized something.  
“One for each of them. There’s one for each of them.”  
Silence fell in the empty room, surrounding the two men like a shroud.  
The seats at the table were empty, a cruel reminder of what they had lost.  
As the tears began to fall from silver and green eyes they could only gain solace in what they still had, and cling onto it tightly as the last candle sputtered out, praying they would not lose each other.


End file.
